baycoveterracefandomcom-20200214-history
A Proud Father
"A Proud Father" is the seventh episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Trip attempts to make up for lost time with Mayor-Sheriff Pat McGiggles, whom he has discovered is his father. Malachi, having been busted from jail by Kimberly, is pursued by Elliott and Nirvana. Throughout, the town is abuzz amid rumors of a monster and mad scientist on the loose. Synopsis Mayor-Sheriff Pat McGiggles is harassed by reporters due to the various chaotic events taking place throughout the city. He denies rumors of a vicious monster roaming the streets and dismissed reports that Kimberly Dannon has returned, alive, and busted Malachi from prison. He skirts his mayoral duties to spend the day with Trip, who has been revealed to be his son. Deputies Elliott and Nirvana, annoyed that their eye witness reports of Kimberly Dannon's arrival are being overlooked, set out to find her and Malachi themselves. Their relationship appears to be on the mend, finally, after Elliott's part in the "Death to the Dannons" saga. Drumsey's spirit visits Clint once again, further informing him of his supernatural abilities, including more directed shape shifting, as he continues to strive for personal redemption. With Serena in tow, he spots the mad scientist Professor Vannigan and they pursue her. In a forest near the prison, Kimberly Dannon, alive and well, holds her fiance Malachi at gunpoint. Angry that Malachi didn't try hard enough to save her from the Polar Bear attack alleged to have killed her, she interrogates him as to the whereabouts of a buried treasure they had pursued at the time of her disappearance. Malachi claims to have forgotten. They are interrupted by deputies Elliott and Nirvana, who have followed their tracks. Kimberly antagonizes them as they become locked in a standoff. Oblivious to the troubles around town, Mayor-Sheriff McGiggles and Trip spend the day together frolicking and shaving. Pat teaches Trip how to ride a bike. They wind up on a park bench, where Pat tells Trip about his birth, and gently scolds him for being overly selfish, adding that one day he will no longer be around. Their conversation is derailed when the rumored monster appears. Pat is mortally wounded when he hurls himself in the path of the beast to save Trip. Mayor-Sheriff McGiggles pisses his pants as he dies on the cold ground. A grief-stricken Trip claims the badge from Pat's body ominously. Storylines Mayorship Mayor-Sheriff Pat McGiggles is pressured by reporters due to the many rumors circulating town. He attempts to take a day off work to spend with his son, Trip (who has tried to kill Pat numerous times), only to be murdered by a monster in the park, with the town's mayorship reverting back to Trip. Trip's Father Trip's dad, Pat McGiggles, attempts to make up for lost time by spending the day with Trip and telling him about his birth. Trip warms up to Pat, who councils Trip on his recent behavior just before being killed. Trip's grief leads him to be a morally upstanding, less deceptive citizen for the time being. Pat's Illness After struggling with full blown AIDS for five episodes, Pat dies after the monster attack, having successfully avoided succumbing to his disease Drumsey: Guardian Angel Drumsey's spirit appears to Clint again, expanding his knowledge of his powers and urging him to stick with his quest for redemption. Clint's Redemption Clint becomes convinced that he must pursue and vanquish Professor Vannigan to atone for his past sins, and sets out with Serena to do so. Malachi & Kimberly With Kimberly appearing, alive, this episode marks the reunion of Malachi and Kimberly. Kimberly is revealed to be a strong, direct presence with no tolerance for Malachi's foppish incompetence. She holds him at gunpoint and successfully avoids arrest by deputies Elliott and Nirvana. Elliott & Nirvana Elliott and Nirvana's relationship appears to be nearly restored following their recent feud, and they work together as armed deputies in pursuit of escaped convict Malachi.